


Never Again

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Everybody loves Celica as it should be, Flashback, Gen, Other, Rescue, Sacrifice, Set during Act 5, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Sonya non ha alcuna intenzione di permettere che Celica subisca lo stesso destino delle sue sorelle.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la quinta settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt In fuga.
> 
> Sonya e la sua storia meritano più spazio e attenzione; è un personaggio meraviglioso a cui spero di tornare a dedicarmi. Enjoy!

Sapeva di essere incauta e sconsiderata, e che i suoi compagni l’avrebbero odiata per questo. Saber le urlò di aspettare; udì perfino la debole vocina di Genny tentare disperata di farsi largo tra i ringhi dei non-morti per richiamarla indietro. La magia le bruciava le vene e le usciva a fiotti dalle dita, quasi senza lasciarle quel senso di spossatezza tipico di ogni volta che usava un incantesimo: era troppa la rabbia che la animava, un olio infinito, una fonte di pece che le scendeva fino al cuore, fino all’infanzia, e che sgorgava nelle grida di morte di quei mostri e nelle lacrime che le offuscavano gli occhi.

Non si sarebbe fermata. Non finché Celica non fosse stata salva.

In quei corridoi era già scappata una volta: si sarebbe fatta divorare viva dalle viverne e dai necrodraghi piuttosto che lasciare che accadesse di nuovo.

 

 

_La grande sala riluceva del fuoco blu e verdastro, rosso e viola del potere di Duma, che sfrigolava sull’altare._

_Marla non le disse davvero addio: le rivolse solo un ultimo sguardo carico d’amore, poi strinse le labbra dure, si riempì della gelida furia che sempre la distingueva quando si era trattato di proteggerla e infranse le sbarre della cella, scagliandosi contro Jedah._

_Non avrebbe mai vinto, contro al suo potere; ma l’avrebbe distratto._

_Tra le esplosioni di magia di fulmine e di vento, l’incantesimo con cui Hestia fece saltare la pietra per aprirle un passaggio verso al corridoio passò quasi inosservato. Piangeva, proprio come Sonya, ma erano lacrime di straziante coraggio, non i piagnucolii di una bambina._

– _Va’, forza! – le ordinò, tirandola per un braccio e cercando di costringerla a infilarsi nella via di fuga. Ma Sonya puntò i piedi, singhiozzando._

– _No!_

– _Sonya, smettila!_

_Fu un’implorazione, dopo la quale Hestia le prese il viso tra le mani e le baciò la fronte, le guance, i capelli. La strinse a sé con una forza che le fece male e Sonya provò ad aggrapparsi al suo corpo; ma non durò abbastanza, non sarebbe mai potuto durare abbastanza._

– _Devo aiutare Marla! – le gridò, al di sopra delle urla di furore di loro padre; forse, la loro sorella maggiore l’aveva appena ferito – Senza di me non ce la farà! Vai, Sonya, ti prego, arriveremo presto…_

_Era troppo piccola per combattere come loro, troppo inesperta. Non c’era scelta: solo quell’effimera menzogna a cui aggrapparsi, mentre il suolo le tremava sotto ai piedi, come se il dio crudele che suo padre serviva stesse ringhiando, irritato dall’arroganza di chi osava sfidarlo._

_Sgusciò nel passaggio dopo un ultimo bacio di Hestia. Quando poté di nuovo mettersi in piedi, iniziò a correre._

_Il respiro le pareva lava in gola, perché la paura rendeva l’affanno mille volte più pressante; ed era terrorizzata, preda dell’egoistica angoscia di non voler finire di nuovo tra le grinfie di suo padre, unita all’orrore straziante di cosa sarebbe successo alle sorelle che tanto amava, che per lei stavano resistendo e combattendo…_

_Aveva visto gli occhi vuoti e assetati di potere di Jedah troppo da vicino per non sapere che sperare davvero era una follia; le ombre e le chiazze ocra delle pareti di antica pietra di quel labirinto le si confondevano di fronte agli occhi come fantasmi. Inciampava su ossa e sacchi, vedeva fontane d’acqua putrida che era certa di aver già visto mille volte e altre dai getti cristallini che le parevano tutte uguali. Si spingeva avanti solo grazie alla luce delle torce, al terrore, alla folle ipotesi di poter chiamare aiuto se solo fosse uscita di lì in tempo._

_Ma la verità era che, anche quando riuscì a uscire dal sotterraneo, la attendeva solo un’infinita palude mefitica, una desolazione spoglia di vita e colma di mostri, da percorrere ancora a perdifiato._

_Piangendo fino a spezzarsi il cuore, e senza mai voltarsi indietro._

 

 

Non aveva mai osato ripercorrere quello stesso percorso all’inverso fino a quando Celica non l’aveva guidata su quella strada con la sola forza dei suoi occhi, carichi di  coraggio in ogni istante, malgrado tutto. Una ragazzina, quasi una bambina, che si era cinta la testa di un diadema e da quel momento aveva iniziato a splendere di orgoglio,  anche se i suoi occhi si spegnevano a poco a poco nel timore,  sotto al fardello del destino. Come era successo a Marla ed Hestia, quando avevano capito per quale ragione Jedah fosse infine tornato a cercare delle figlie che aveva abbandonato con tanto spregio.

E dunque Sonya aveva capito quali fossero le vere intenzioni della principessa molto prima di salire in cima alla Torre di Duma; forse le aveva intuite già prima che suo padre si manifestasse davvero sul loro cammino. Si era trattenuta dal rivelare tutto a Saber, malgrado la preoccupazione che gli scavava il viso, per rispetto dello strazio che Celica stava vivendo  e che voleva affrontare sola; ma allo stesso tempo si era giurata che non avrebbe mai lasciato che si sacrificasse davvero.

Aveva perfino pensato di essere per lei quello che le sue sorelle erano state per la loro adorata, piccola Sonya tanto tempo prima; ma aveva fallito. Non solo il suo piano non avrebbe  potuto funzionare – mai e poi mai Jedah avrebbe rinunciato al potere della portatrice del marchio per un essere infimo come lei –, ma soprattutto non era riuscita nemmeno a  _tentare_ di attuarlo.

Troppo lenta. Troppo debole. Scaraventata di nuovo in quel sotterraneo da incubo.

Ma stavolta correva nella direzione opposta, incapace di controllare il folle delirio che si era impossessato di lei. Non un’altra giovane donna avrebbe perso la propria anima per la fanatica malvagità di suo padre; non avrebbe guardato la bella fanciulla dal viso gentile che l’aveva accolta accanto a sé, generosa e dolce, determinata e a suo modo indomabile, trasformarsi nello stesso guscio violaceo e dagli occhi scuri come abissi che già aveva avvolto Marla ed Hestia, che le erano state così simili.

La sua fortuna fu che gli altri la seguivano quasi con pari impeto: Conrad, che non poteva perdere una sorella, e Saber, che in Celica vedeva la donna che agli occhi di troppi altri sfuggiva; i ragazzini, i suoi migliori amici, e il vecchio che l’aveva amata come un padre; le sorelle a cavallo dei pagasi, tanto fortunate da essere state riunite,  ma  solo grazie a lei; e  tutti  gli altri che aveva raccolto nella sua scia di bontà e misericordia.

Il puzzo del sangue putrido dei non-morti era asfissiante, il rimbombo delle strida insopportabile e l’angoscia così infinita da sembrare una valanga pronta in ogni momento a schiacciarli.

Ma nessuno di loro sarebbe scappato senza Celica.

E Sonya non sarebbe mai uscita di lì senza la sua rivalsa.  Senza un modo per perdonare se stessa.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour). <3


End file.
